


Single Awareness Day

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Dahyun part of Cupid's Inc. an organization that helps people fall in loveorDahyun just want a girlfriend and not enjoy her day as Cupid on Valentine's day
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Single Awareness Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know its way past valentines day but this was the first fic i wrote I had only published it on Aff cause it's all I had at the time but I decided to upload it here too now also did some grammar corrections that it defiantly needed.  
> like I said it was my first fic so it might be a mess like the rest  
> based on the song S.A.D by Joseph Vincent 
> 
> anyways read on!
> 
> *facepalms self*

6:00 am

A hand comes out from under the covers and slams the snooze button with a groan Dahyun gets out of bed; she is not much of a morning person, but today makes it worse. 

Valentine’s Day. 

It used to be her favorite time of the year being part of Cupid’s inc. A company that helps people fall in love(no, there are no actual arrows involved anymore). As time when on, watching people fall in love; with her help, of course. She has grown tired of it, in part because valentines has become just another monetized holiday, businesses just try to find more ways to make people spend money to show how much they love each other. 

Chaeyoung would laugh and tell her she’s just being bitter about not having a girlfriend to take on dates and buy an overly priced stuffed animal or an equally overpriced flower arrangement and chocolates that will only give you cavities. 

Yes, she is sulking about not having a girlfriend, and today just makes it more painfully aware of the fact. No, she will not acknowledge that out loud.

“It’s just capitalism,” she groans out as she finishes brushing her teeth. 

Once she’s dressed and ready, she drinks some coffee and grabs her checklist prepared for the day. It has all the names of people she must help fall in love or help them with a small “push” in the form of a rubber band, less painful way.

Dahyun doesn’t keep up with couples after she helps them. However, she has seen a few now and then, like the Im/Yoo couple who are still entirely and stupidly still in love with each other, one of the luckiest and others that were just temporary lovers, as she calls them, that just went there separate ways after some time.

Cupid inc does not guarantee your true love on the first shot sometimes it takes two or maybe three shots or an accurate aim.  
Some Cupid’s have horrible eyesight leading to terrible aim, missing their target by a few hundred feet in Dahyun’s case with her own love life as she believes. 

“I bet the Cupid in charge of my life has horrible eyesight. That’s why they miss every time,” Dahyun defeatedly told once to an amused Tzuyu.

“ you do know that the higher-ups are the ones in charge of Cupids’ love, right?”Tzuyu shoots back at her disappointed friend. 

“As a Cupid, you should know we can’t do all the work; it would help if you didn’t panic every time there is a pretty girl around.” chirped her other friend Chaeyoung as they continue to practice their shooting.

Dahyun shakes her head to rid of her last conversations with her friends as she walks in the park going down the list as she shoots her magic rubber bands towards the people around making couples left and right. As she continues her path, she can’t help but get annoyed by the couples being all cute and loving, just reminding her that’s she is still very single. A very panicked single, to be exact.

The pink and red hearts all around, the perfect weather, and the love songs that can be heard all around bother her. Even the bird couples on the trees are mocking her, grated the later might be her imagination, but still, it’s annoying. 

Dahyun must have the most ironic situation. Being Cupid that has no experience in love whatsoever and no chance of that changing as can’t form coherent words around girls.

As she focuses back on her task, crossing people of her list, sending more flying rubber bands, as she spots her next targets and double checks the names. 

Park Jihyo & Kang Daniel.

She observes the couple Dahyun notes how everyone in a ten-mile radius can see that they are madly in love with each other, but she also notes the fear, most likely afraid to confess to each other. This are common couples Dahyun has on her list now and then. The ones that let the fear of rejection and change take over and keeps them from letting them, love. After watching them interact a little more, she aims her rubber bad and shoots, hitting the guy in the chest granted she was aiming for his forehead. But she doesn’t have to be always accurate with her shots.

She stifles a laugh as she remembers a conversation with her friends.

“You don’t have to be accurate in every shot,” Chaeyoung says, Dahyun nodding in agreement.

“That’s literally what we have to do every time in our jobs!”Tzuyu deadpanned. 

“If you throw a potato at someone and miss their head, but you hit their chest, it is still gonna hurt them...” Dahyun states. 

“W-where do you get your metaphors from?” Tzuyu asks the short girl with the most perplexed look as Dahyun just shrugs.

Her shot made the girl a bit panic lean towards the guy to check if he was okay without realizing how close their faces are that they are almost kissing. Dahyun notices the blushing faces and, with a little more magic ( rubber band shots), gives the girl some courage to make a move as they lean for a kiss short but had many feelings to express after she sees them smile like idiots; she checks the names off.

The blonde continues her path, crossing more names off the list as she makes her way into a nearby coffee place where she knows more names will be crossed, she hates the thought of more couples, but the idea of grabbing some coffee and knowing she is almost done with her list makes it less dreadful. 

“What can I get for you?” Dahyun hears as she approached the counter, but she was not expecting that perfect smile coming from the barista as she was looking at the menu, making her do a double-take.

“I-I’ll have a-an iced coffee please,” Dahyun tried not to cringe after her stuttering mess. Still, she can’t help to panic around pretty girls as stated before, the barista Sana as she catches the name tag in her apron, tries not to laugh, sending Dahyun a small smile and collecting the money. Dahyun moves from the counter to let others order as she waits for her drink, thoughts come to her maybe she can start changing her love life and make a move on the girl and have a date for a change.

As she grabs her drink and starts to walk away, almost tossing the idea of possibly flirting, having an intense inner debate. Once she decides on giving it a shot, not with a rubber band, it would not work anyway, and starts walking back. She stops as she notices a beautiful black haired girl has appeared next to the brunette with a hand around her waist and leaning to give the later a kiss on the cheek.

A now discouraged Dahyun turns away, almost missing the girl standing in the corner holding a clipboard that Dahyun is all too familiar with, also the giant red heart in the back gives it away, the dark-haired girl; more like a beautiful angel, giving an approving smile to the couple Dahyun had been staring at, now occupied taking costumers orders. That’s when she realized the situation a feeling of deja vu taking place. The girls had been on that Cupid’s list. Without realizing she had been staring the whole time, the girl sends a shy smile to Dahyun, who, in turn, is now as red as the clipboard on her hand but returns the gesture. 

It was too late for Dahyun to run away now as the angel...ahem girl is now walking towards her. 

“Are you normally this enthusiastic about your job, or do you just have a hot date tonight you wanna get to?” angel girl asks with a bigger smile as she tilts her head. Dahyun can’t help, but she notices the moles forming a constellation in the girls’ face now that she is closer missing the question the girl had asked.

“I-huh?” Dahyun can’t help the confused look

“I noticed you were crossing names so fast, and you are almost finished with your list. I figured you must have a hot date you wanna get ready for, as no Cupid is that enthusiastic about Valentine’s Day.” The girl said with a gummy smile and soft giggles.

“Unless you are free tonight, I’m just enthusiastic about my job.”Words come out of Dahyun’s mouth before she can process.

The girl is surprised by the blonde’s words but quickly recovers and shots back a response with a smirk on her face “hmm...so I was right. You do have a hot date tonight!”

Dahyun could not grasp what had just happened. She was sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights as all she could hear was the girl in front of her giggling.

“Mina. Myoui Mina.” the girl extended her hand towards The blonde who was quick to shake with the biggest smile she had today, introduced herself as well.”Dahyun. Kim Dahyun.” 

Maybe this year, her Cupid with the lousy eyesight got glasses and got an accurate aim now.


End file.
